Dance
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: This is a cute oneshot written as a present for LazyChestnut...


**A/N **_This story is a birthday present for the fabulous **LazyChestnut **I hope that she has an awesome day and that she gets everything her heart desires :0)...Happy Birthday sweetie!!! Please enjoy!!! _

_I don't own the song nor any of the characters mentioned in this story..._

* * *

**_So _Close_ by Jon Mclaughlin _**

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

Corny stood watching Amber dance with one of the newer members of the council. They were in the high school gym at another record hop. The gym was decorated in yellow, green and white. Corny had on a navy blue suit and black shoes. His hair was slicked back as it always was and his eyes sparkled. Amber wore a light green dress and her hair styled as it was during the pageant. She was smiling as her dancing partner made a wrong move which Corny thought was done purposely so that she had to correct his mistake. Amber stopped moving and showed him the right move. Corny shook his head as the boy "Duane" he thought made the same mistake again. This time Amber put her small hand on his leg and guided him into the correct step. He grinned at her touch. Soon they were dancing again.

"Corny?" a cheerful voice called making him turn.

"Yes Tracy?" She was wearing her usual white blouse and a light blue skirt. Her hair was left down as it had been during the pageant.

She looked up at him smiling. "I saw that you were watching everyone else dance and I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?"

"What about Link?"

"He's dancing with Inez for this dance."

Corny glanced over and saw Link and Inez moving to the beat. It was an up tempo song so they were twisting and shaking. Inez said something to Link who then glanced at Tracy and smiled.

"You know I haven't danced like that in ages Trace."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

Corny sighed. Tracy was really a good kid. He offered her his hand and she took it as a huge smile crept on her face. They walked to the dance floor and he started twisting along with her.

"You're really good," she told him.

He smiled and nodded his head slightly so that she knew he had heard her. The song soon ended and with it the others started moving in different directions. Tracy headed back to Link. Darla and Paulie headed to the refreshment stand while some of the other couples like Penny and Seaweed, Becky and Bix or Noreen and Mikie lingered on the dance floor waiting for the next song. Corny moved slightly to his left and froze. Amber was standing right in front of him.

"I didn't know you could move like that Corny."

He smiled at her. "You've never asked."

She grinned. Before she could speak a slower song started playing.

Corny figured it was now or never so he held his hand out to her. "Would you like to dance Miss von Tussle?"

Amber nodded. A small smile appeared on her face as she took his hand. He twirled her before taking her right hand in his left. His right rested on her waist as she gently placed her left on his shoulder. He began to waltz and she followed his lead.

"So I saw that you were dancing with that Duane fella," he told her as they gracefully turned.

"Oh yeah he asked me but he was pretending to not know the moves. He's done that dance a hundred times on the show."

Corny frowned a bit. "You know I think he likes you."

She grinned noticing the frown. "He's sweet and all but he's not my type."

Corny breathed. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath waiting for her response.

The others were silently watching Corny and Amber, surprised at their elegant movements.

The last bars of the song were played and Corny twirled Amber one last time before bowing to her. His baby blues locked onto her cerulean orbs as he stood straight. He leaned forward slightly watching to see if she'd move away. She didn't so he continued.

"Amber!"

Corny shot back and closed his eyes before opening them again. Duane jogged up to them.

"Want to dance again?"

Amber shifted her eyes from Corny to Duane. Corny detected a hint of sadness in them.

"Um…"

"I'm sorry Duane but Miss von Tussle promised me the next dance."

Duane looked disappointed but nodded and left.

Amber looked up at him. "I don't remember promising anything."

He gave her a huges smile showing his teeth. "I couldn't let you get away without showing you more of my dancing skills now could I?"

Amber smiled as she took his hand again. Corny returned the smile as they began to twist.

"You know for an old man you can move!" Seaweed said as he and Penny came to dance besides them.

"Thank you Seaweed. You know I'm not as old as you think," Corny said flatly. He knew that Seaweed was teasing.

"Keep telling yourself that man," Seaweed retorted.

Corny chuckled as Amber laughed softly.

They danced a few more times before it was time to leave. Corny walked Amber to her car. They stopped at the driver's side door and Amber looked up at him.

"Thank you for the dances and saving me from Duane Corny."

"You're welcome Amber."

Corny watched as she fumbled in her purse for her keys. She looked up at him and his eyes intensely gazed into hers making her drop the keys on the ground.

"Allow me," he said as he picked them up.

She took the keys from his outstretched hand. "Thanks again."

He nodded at her and stayed to make sure she safely got into her car. He smiled at her and received one in return before she drove out of the parking lot. He watched as the car turned the corner. Corny knew that their dances were a step closer to making his dreams a reality. He wasn't going to let them slip away, not now when they were so close.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close_


End file.
